Halloween 2018
AREA Craftventure celebrate Halloween with a new event, the Halloween Event 2018. The Mainstreet changed a little bit: lots of Halloween deco was added, like pumpkins, cowwebs or tendrils. The carousel changed its colours and replaced the normal horses with skelleton ones. On the entrance building was a statue of a pumpkin in a space station look. The main event area is located in the big place infront of the castle, replacing the watershow area. Here you can see an overview about the event area: 1: Priests Garden 2: Super duber Halloween Super Store 3: Clocktower Parkour 4: Vladi-MIR Entrance 5: Mob Arena 6: Vladi-MIR exit with Tri Podolski Club 7: Halloween disco 8: Achievement location of Outer space 9: Entrance to the wheels of misfortune for mob arena 10: Tweet us your picture place The area background music is called ... The entrance of the area is a tree gate with some cobwebs on it. Before the gate there are two heads on a fence: A pumpkin head and a Skelleton head. At the beginning you can see a pumpkin man who welcome you to the event area. You have to walk stairs on the right or left side down to excess the area. On the left side you can see a scenery with 3 pumpkin men and 2 owl heads. On the right side theres a small path leading to a straw hut. If you go down the stairs and head back to the entrance you find the super duper Halloween super store where you can buy heads, balloons, karts and costumes (see special items) On the opposite side you see the entrance of Priests Garden. If you keep on walking you see on the left the entrance to the Clocktower parkour and the Vladi-Mir attraction. Right from the Vladi-Mir entrance there is the big Wheel of Misfortune. Here you can see it in action: The wheel was spinned every Friday 8pm, Saturday 8pm and Sunday 3pm during the event. At the 31st of October the wheel was also spinned at 10 pm. You can win the following prices: - Doom descends upon CV (mobs spawn throughout CV, hit and kill them to get coins) - 2-3x - A random person will receive VIP - 2x - +5 Coinbooster for 2 hours - 2x - Everyone online gets 1k Venturecoins - 1x - Everyone... dies muahaha - 4x - Everyone smokes trees (blindless + Sickness effect until you rejoin) - 1x - 2 hours of double coins - 2x At the last day of the event the wheel spinned 3 times because the first two times was everyone dies and the crew didnt want that this was the last win. So the 3rd time someone got VIP. Right of the Wheel of Misfortune you walk on bridges above a lava sea. On the right you can jump to one of the achievement locations. If you walk towards the huts, you can join the mobarena on the right, spin the wheels in the middle or make a foto on the left side. If you walk right of the Wheel of misfortune (not in the lava section) you walk besides the Vladi-Mir station, pass the exit of the attraction and see a cave entrance, which leads you towards the Halloween disco. At the disco you can hear the following songs: - Rasputin (Boney M.): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYnVYJDxu2Q - Moskau (Dschingis Khan): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvS351QKFV4 - Hop hop hop (Renia Pączkowska): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clH7lTWvFgQ - The 7th Element (Vitas): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=989-7xsRLR4 - Spooky, Scary Skeletons (Andrew Gold): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2rwxs1gH9w - Ghostbusters (Klaus Wunderlich) - Dancing Lasha Tumbai (Verka Serduchka): ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQX6qmLNamM On top of the lifthill tower of the Vladi-MIR attraction there is a small VIP skybar where you can buy wodka (imaginated wodka) PRIESTS GARDEN Priests Garden is the maze which is seperated in different parts. First you have to managae to reach the graveyard in the middle, then to reach the prison hallways and then find the exit there. In this maze you have to find 3 secret parts to get to the exit. The entrance of the maze is located on the left side at the beginning of the Halloween area. It is decorated as a gate where two stone statues look with their dead eyes down to you while holding a stone hoe in their hands. You start on an adventerous pathway to the start of the hedge maze. You have to drop into to the hole to start the timer of the maze. Climb then the ladders and have fun! Walk to the left stone gate infront of you. Then use the right side, turn left, again left and then walk straight and left again to reach a wooden door which you open by standing on the stone pressure plate. Now you enter an underground part where you reach two doors. Choose the right one here. Then turn left to the redstone torch and after passing an open door walk straight. Then you are in a dark part where have to walk straight, straight again and then use the first right option. Follow the pathway and you reach two wooden doors. Now choose the left one to continue. Otherwise you walk in circles. You come to a brighter part with again two doors. Now choose the right one. After that you open another single door to come back to a hedge part outside. There you have to walk right and you come back in the underground part where you walk straight. Then you come to another "Choose the door". This time there are 3 doors. You have to pick the door straight infront of you. The next doors are waiting then. Here choose the right one. After that you return to the hedge maze where you just have to follow the way until you pass another door then turn right to get to the graveyard. The graveyard is like the hub for the 2nd section. Here you can see 3 graves and a dead tree. One grave is open but dont fall down there otherwise you are trapped together with the pumpkin head down there. If you go through the door from the mausoleum you come back to the start. That is the shortcut where you need another player to keep that door open for you so that you can finish the maze in a short time for the leaderboard. From here you have to walk through the stone gate which is behind the grave with a candle. WAlk around the lava field and then turn left. Then straight past the lava where a clayblock is above and turn left. If you see a lava column walk right from it then turn left, left again and another time left. Then you can see a closed iron gate. Then you see some lava. Here walk right then left and jump right on the netherblock (1. Secret Way) Then you have to jump to a ladder (or just fall down and climb up the ladder) then you reach the big section you saw through the closed iron gate. If you walk down the two stairs you come to a part where you see 6 wooden doors. Each of them leads to a big door maze. But this maze is only a trick (wrong way!) Your way is to jump to the closed iron gate from where you enter the new section (2. secret way) Now you are inside the last part of the maze. At the first crossing gor right and then straight. Then go left and after that right. Follow the way straight, then you see a hallway with more options to go right. Use the 3rd option here. Follow the way until you get across a T crossing. Go right here. You will then see some stairs. Dont go up here because you drop there down and you will be trapped then! So just go left away from the stairs. Now turn left again and walk to the end of the hallway. On your left side you see a stone slab. Behind it there is a pressure plate hidden which opens you the way to the exit (3. secret way). Well done you finished the maze! Just walk on the wooden pressure plate to get your coins! CLOCKTOWER PARKOUR This Clocktower parkour was indeed the hardest and longest clocktower parkour at a Halloween event.This parkour was terrifying, thats for what the Halloween event is for. Many people raged while trying finishing this parkour for 6 hours to get the special Satellite hat at the end. This parkour includes 4 towers (At 1 tower you jumping twice in it). The last tower was seperated in 3 parts (intended to beat this one in once in the past) so the first players could finish it. Heres a overview map where the parkour goes through the area: The entrance is located between Priests Garden and Vladi-MIR entrance. On top of the gate the price is presented to the players. You start at an adventerous pathway and jump under the first tower over two gaps. The last one is filled with lava. Then you cross a bridge towards the 2nd tower (green number 1 in the overview) and the first section of the parkour starts. Now you have to beat the easiest part of the parkour. Most of the player managed to finish this section: At jump 9 you have to watch out for the stairs above you because you will hit them at the end. At jump 12 its recommened to jump from the right lower plate as its shown in the picture: At jump 13 its better to jump from the fence. At jump 19 & 20 you have to watch out for the fence above you. There you can only sneak around the edges of the plate. (20: Sprintkey very recommended!) At last you climb up this small mountain as it is shown in the picture: You now cross another bridge to the 3rd tower (green number 2 in the overview) This is the 2nd section where the first players give up the parkour because of some tricky jumps. You start here with jump 32 but if you fall you have to do jump 26 - 31 first. Watch out here at jump 27 for the stairs above you. You can easily sneak to the corner of the stair and do a normal jump here. The following jump is the first tricky jump at this section. Your goal is to jump around the edge without hitting because you will slow down then. But you have to jump as close as you can because its a long jump. Some players leant themselfes at the edge where they have to jump around, sneak a little bit right and only do a sprint jump from the standing position to reach the slap. The following jump you only need the right timing of jumping. For starters its helpful to watch at the ground, focus their player cross and jump if their cross left the block. At the following picture you can see thats easier to do jump nr 39 and 40 then to try to jump from the fence around the block to the slap. Jump 42 can be do in different ways. Its according to your timing what you find easier. You can do this in a way like jump 35 (leaning at the wall in your back) or you can shift a little bit of the end of the first block (so that it is a normal flying block timing) or lean against the last wall (so that it is a 1 and a half block timing) At the last jump of this section you have to watch out for the trapdoor, so dont jump strait to the edge of the block, just make a small curve with your mouse in the air. Then you walk across another bridge to the 2nd tower again. Under that section theres the part of the coaster track where the train rotates to change which seats are now in the front way. MOB ARENA VLADI-MIR Queue The queue starts left from the wheel of missfortune. It goes around it on a adventures pathway underneath two sections of the ride and the slowdown part at the end. Then it reaches the main station which looks like a cathedral. After going the stairs up you enter the station where the music changed and you can hear Mr. Robots voice who welcome you to the ride. You still have to walk through different queue curves. At some parts of the queue you can read the story of the attraction at signs: * Once upon a time in Russia * A young priest lived in his cathedral * He decided to build a gigantic space station... * The space station was called Vladi-MIR * It was build in Vladivostok * Today, you are going on an expedition to find out... * It's purpose... Then you finally reach the station with the trains. Queue music: Project Euro-MIR - Pianodysee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVGeFgwci0E Mr. Robot Mr. Robot is an animation at the queue of VLADI-MIR. He is located at the station building. While the background music is running he says different quotes to the guests. Here is a list of what he is saying: * Privyet, I am Mr. Robot. Welcome to project VLADI-MIR * Acis, fountain of Menno * Das ist hier eine Baustelle für Vollidioten * Don't you look at me, gypse woman? * Quick maths * Buy VIP, only 25 Euros! * Ohne Holland fahren wir zur EM * Yaraelproof can I be in your YouTube video please? I will do the intro: Hello YouTube, I am Mr. Robot and this is the best server ever! * Cookie Factory sucks * Je parle en petite de francaise: Je suis un baguette * Papaya, papaya, Coconut Banana! * Hundi wam wam * Paralumpus * A chicken bites a creeper, is this normal? Please react * MutatedNut Fantasy is not boring you are boring! Ha! Ha! Ha! * Smoke Trees * Cattle burning what to do * Thüringer Klöße, die mag ich sehr! * DERENNO, du bist supergeil! * CaptainXan activate coinbooster please! * Oops wlong button * AncientPixel please report bugs * Ben1of3 ride VLADI-MIR 10.000 and you get free VIP * Ennas, how many hours, I mean days, have you played this event? * Yoshi_55 please teach me how to dance * kebabavekfrit je prefere frit, remove kebab please * Ass licking danny, delicious biscuits * LittleHead23, your name reflects your intelligence * divra01 please change your name to arvid, its more russian * kleine boodschap, I have to do a grote boodschap * Ab_rosenbaum, can I play a game of cards in your house, because the weather sucks * Hallo allemaal wat fijn dat je er bent Attraction The attraction has 3 trains each has 3 waggons with 4 seats (12 seats per waggon). The trains where decorated with pumpkins and changing their colour a little bit. The attraction looks like a remake of the Euro-MIR ride at Europapark, Germany. The trains are rotating during the spiral lifthill aswell and change their direction one time during the ride. After lefting the station the train turn left, passing a space station looking room where you can see Mr. Robot waving at you. In the background the Music from the Euro- MIR ride in the lifthill variation is playing (Liftoff!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PF7RCjpfF4 Then your train is moving up the lifthill while the waggons rotating around themselfes. During the ride your left and right direction moving is blocked. You can only move your head up and down. In the middle of the lifthill there is a rocket. If you come closer to the end stars are sparkling as an effect before lefting the Clock tower. After you reach the high of 78 blocks (station = 37 blocks high) you get out of the tower and spin around the 5 towers while the waggons are rotating. Then the waggon is locked in one direction (the backwards seats at the station look in the front and the front seats looks backwards). Its going down the first drop in a right curve (18 blocks deep). Its going up again and another right curve drop through the edge of a tower is following (15 blocks deep) Then a left curve up and down again is following (11 blocks deep). It goes up in a small left curve again which is going through another tower. Inside the tower the waggons changed their direction, so that the front seats now can look forward and the back seats have to ride backwards. Above the changing section the third parkour section is located. Now a left curve drop (9 blocks deep) is leading into a right curve hill. It goes down now in a right curve (11 blocks), 2 blocks up over a wall and then down in a left curve again (7 blocks). Now it goes up in a left curve and down through the tower (where you have to jump from the 3rd down to the 4th section of the parkour) above lava (6 blocks deep). Then it goes a little bit up and down (3 blocks) and up to the slow down part and you reach the station. The ride time is 3:22 minutes. Here you can see a onride video: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Byx68NPbsQ Exit After you left the train you walk left down the stairs, turn left down some stairs again and then turn left again. Then you walk on a pressure plate through a fence gate. On the right you can see a white wall. This was supposed to be the ride photo wall. If you walk straight you walk some stairs up and reach the exit of the attraction. You come out next to the cave entrance of the Halloween disco. But if you choose after the fence gate not to walk straght (that means you go left) you will come to the Tri Poloski Club. Here you can hear the following music tracks: - Tri Poloski (Davay): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4OA_DHgfzE - Gopnik (DJ Blyatman): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tch4J_pP9o - Из России В Украину (Александр Пистолетов): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIxx9p78oBs - Slav King (DJ Blyatman): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIjKijhv1OU - Love Netherlands (Russian Village Boys): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBSELrm2-g0 ACHIEVEMENTS At the Event you can get 5 different achievements: - Mobarena: Win the 4th arena of the mob arena ( X Coins) - Priests Garden: Finish the maze (100 Coins) - Dark corners of outer space: Beat the dark maze (X Coins) This achievement is located at the lava section (Number 8 in the overview). You have to jump to the little island and enter it through the vines. In there its very dark so better go with another person down there so that you can see where you are going. - Clock Tower: Finish the parkour (1000 Coins) - Vladi-MIR: Ride the attraction (X Coins) SPECIAL ITEMS Hats - Satellite Hat (Finish the parkour) - Stalin Hat (spin the black section of the wheel after winning the 4th arena of mob arena) - Ghast (500 coins) - Soviet (500 Coins) Karts - Cauldron (8500 Coins) Costumes - Russian Soldier (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Russian Leader (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Frankenstein (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Skellington (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Inoplanetyanin (500 Coins) - Kosmonavt (500 Coins) - Mr. Robot (800 Coins) - Pechen' ye (500 Coins) Balloons - Cauldron (500 Coins) - Glaz (500 Coins) - Beheaded Villager (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Skull with Headache (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Cute Zombie (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Owl (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Mr. Robot (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels) - Hammer and Sickle (gruesome Halloween item - Red section of the wheels)